Cost and durability can be barriers to the wide-spread use of hydrogen fuel cell vehicles. Fuel cell stack durability may in turn depend greatly on the ability of the fuel cell to respond to stressors such as startup/shutdown operation and idle operation. Among other things, operating conditions during prolonged idle periods and shutdown may damage the fuel cell.